


Getting To Know You [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lego, Lego art, Nicole Rayleigh haught, Nicole Really Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Waverly feels like she needs to get to know Nicole better. She wasn't prepared for this.Or, how Waverly found out she was dating someone Really Hot.





	Getting To Know You [ART]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And, in text form:

Waverly: I feel like we spend all our time hunting demons, and not enough time getting to know each other.

Nicole: I feel like I know you, I know you inside and out.

Waverly: Dirty. And I know you, know you too. But there’s so many facts about you I don’t know. Like, what are your parents like? What’s your middle name?

Nicole: um, well, my parents are kind of a long story. But my middle name is Rayleigh.

Waverly: Bullshit.

Nicole: I mean, I can tell you about them if you really want to kn...

Waverly: Your name is ‘Nicole Really Hot’.

Nicole: um, Rayleigh, but yes?

Waverly: And this isn’t your porn name or model name, but the actual name on your birth certificate?

Nicole: Yes? Is there something wrong with it?

Waverly: You have the most descriptive name in the world. How did I get this lucky?

Nicole: The universe balancing itself out after cursing your entire family to having to fight a demon horde for eternity?

Waverly: Fair. But I’m still never getting over that.

-50 years later-

Waverly: lol. Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

Nicole: Shut up, Haught-Earp.


End file.
